Regeln der Verlobung
by Lord Archive
Summary: Sora soll am Samstag gegen ihren Willen verlobt werden. Sie weiß noch nicht einmal, wer der Verlobte sein soll.
1. Bekanntmachung

**Digimon: Regeln der Verlobung**

_Original :_

"Rules of Engagement" 

**by Lord Archive**

_Übersetzt von:_

TakeruG 

_Disclaimer:_

Digimon belongs to Toei Animation Co., Fox Kids, Saban Entertainment, and so on and are used without consent. I'll return them as soon as they release the next videotape for the series.

_A/N:  
Time less than a year after season two. Names and ages are per the Japanese usage. The only couple that I'll warn about at this point is Yamun (Yamato/Jun). _

  
Anmerkungen des Übersetzers:

Diese Geschichte wurde mit Erlaubnis von Lord Archive aus dem Englischen ins Deutsche übersetzt. Wenn irgendwo ein (*) auftaucht, kann eine sinngemäße Übersetzung am Ende der Geschichte eingeholt werden, da Lord Archive darauf besteht, dass nur Originalnamen und Originalbeschreibungen verwandt werden sollen.

Die Geschichte spielt weniger als ein Jahr nach der 2. Staffel, Namen und Alter wurden aus dem Japanischen übernommen. Das einzige Pärchen, welches jetzt schon verraten wird ist Yamun (Yamato/Jun).

Ein besonderer Dank geht an **Craven** für das Betalesen der Geschichte sowie der durch ihn veranlassten Korrekturen.

Teil 1: Bekanntmachung 

(Part 1: Announcement)

--------------------

Dienstag

--------------------

„Ich bin zurück," rief Sora, als sie den mütterlichen Blumenladen betrat.

Frau Takenouchi lächelte nervös. "Schön, dass du zurück bist. Wie war dein Tennistraining ?"

Sora zog eine Augenbraue hoch, während sie sich fragte, wieso ihre Mutter so angespannt wirkte. „Gut."

„Hast du schon für Samstag irgendwelche Pläne ?"

„Eigentlich wollten ein paar Freundinnen vom Tennisteam und ich ins Kino gehen..." Sora hätte es zwar bevorzugt, irgendwas mit Taichi zu unternehmen, selbst wenn es kein Rendezvous gewesen wäre. Jedenfalls war er mit seiner Familie im Urlaub und würde nicht vor Sonntag zurück sein.

„Es tut mir zwar leid, jedoch musst du das absagen."

Sora zwinkerte. „Wieso ?"

„Tja... Du wirst an dem Abend deinen Verlobten kennenlernen."

Komplett schockiert, konnte Sora nur noch ihre Mutter wie eine Statue anstarren. „Mein WAS ?!"

„Deinen Verlobten..."

„A...Aber w...wer ?"

Frau Takenouchi drehte sich um. „Das wirst du Samstag erfahren."

Tränen entwichen Soras Augen. „Was ist mit Taichi ?"

Frau Takenouchi sah selbst aus, als ob ihr zum Heulen zumute wäre. „Das steht nicht zur Diskussion."

„Wie kannst du mir das nur antun ?!" Sora rannte in ihr Zimmer, welches oberhalb des Ladens lag.

--------------

Yamato wollte gerade seine Gitarre stimmen, als sein Vater das Apartment betrat und die Tür hinter sich zuknallte. „Stimmt was nicht, Vater?"

Ishida holte ein paar Sachen aus seinem Schrank. „Nicht wirklich," grollte er. „Außer, dass jemand demnächst verlobt wird..."

Yamato rutschte vom Stuhl und landete auf seinem Allerwertesten. „Was ?" Hat Jun ihren Eltern erzählt, was während deren letzten Rendezvous passierte ? Selbst wenn sie es tat, es war nichts wirklich Schlimmes passiert, außer dass sie irgendwie ihren BH verloren hat.

„Ich bim im Sender." Ishida verschwand, ohne auf Yamatos Frage weiter einzugehen.

„Oh Mann, was soll ich jetzt bloß machen ?"

--------------

Sora saß auf ihrem Bett und knuddelte ihr Kopfkissen. „Was soll ich bloß jetzt machen ?" schluchzte sie. „Es kann unmöglich Taichi sein, er ist ja bis Sonntag ja außerhalb. Aber wer könnte es sein ? Wer ? Ich muss es wissen."

Sora blickte zu ihrem Telefon und griff es sich. Schnell tippte sie eine Nummer ein. „Hallo ? Darf ich bitte Miyako sprechen ?" Sora wartete ungeduldig.  

„Miyako am Apparat," kam endlich über die Telefonleitung.

„Miyako, hier ist Sora. Ich... Ich brauche deine HILFE."

Miyako konnte sich gar nicht erinnern, wann Sora jemals so aufgeregt klang. „Probleme in der Digiwelt ?"

„Nein. Ich brauche ein paar Informationen."

"Welcher Art ?"

Sora schluckte schwer. „Diesen S...Samstag will m...mich m...meine M...Mutter m...meinem Ver...Verlobten v...vorstellen."

„Deinen WAS ?!" platzte es Miyako heraus. „Aber ist nicht Taichi bis..."

„GENAU !" unterbrach sie Sora. „Ich muss wissen, wen ich heiraten soll."

„Deine Mutter hat es dir nicht erzählt ?"

„Nein, das hat sie nicht."

Miyako seufzte. „Ich weiß nicht, wie viel ich tun kann. Ich werde meine Ohren auf jeden offen halten, jedoch versprechen kann ich dir nichts."

„Ich verstehe. Danke."

„Sora, willst du nicht..." Miyako unterbrach sich, als sie das Klicken des Telefons vernahm. Danach reibte sie sich die Schläfe, während sie überlegte, wie und wo sie mit ihrer Suche starten sollte. Wenn die Information im Computer gefunden werden konnte, dann wäre die beste Quelle ein Klasse-A-Hacker – so schrieb sie Koushiro eine E-Mail über das Problem. Außerdem versandt sie für alle Fälle auch eine Kopie an Iori. Um an Klatsch und Tratsch heranzukommen, musste sie sich unter Leute begeben. Schade, dass Mimi noch immer in Amerika lebte, sie hätte schnellstens alles Wichtige herausgefunden.

--------------

Yamato klopfte ungeduldig aufs Telefon, während es am anderen Ende klingelte.

„Hallo, bei Motomiya," antwortete ein Mädchen.

„Jun ? Hi, hier ist Yamato."

„Yamato," säuselte Jun übers Telefon. „Wie geht's denn meinem Lieblingsrockstar ?"

„Den Umständen entsprechend geht's mir gut," antwortete Yamato zögernd.

„Was ist dein Problem ?"

Yamato schluckte. „Hast du deinen Eltern irgendwas erzählt, was während unserem letzten Rendezvous passierte ?"

„Natürlich nicht."

„Glaubst du, dass sie vielleicht bemerkt haben, dass dein BH fehlte ?"

Jun wartete, bevor sie antwortete. „Ich glaube nicht, wieso ?"

Yamato seufzte. „Mein Vater war gerade hier und sehr aufgeregt. Als ich ihn fragte, was ihn bedrückte, sagte er nur, daß jemand demnächst verlobt wird. Ich dachte, dass vielleicht..."

„Dass meine Eltern dachten, dass du mehr getan hättest, als mit meinen Brüsten herumzuspielen ?"

Yamatos Gesicht wurde schlagartig purpurrot. „Jun ?! Ist da noch jemand ?"

Jun ließ einen ärgerlichen Seufzer heraus. „Nur Daisuke, und er würde niemals wagen, etwas zu erzählen. Ich weiß schließlich, wo er seine Pornohefte versteckt."

Yamato hörte Daisuke rufen, „Ich habe nichts gehört !"

Yamato schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Jedenfalls läuft derzeit irgendwas mächtig schief."

„Stimmt, aber ich glaube nicht, dass es an mir liegt. Ich glaube auch nicht, dass du dir zu große Sorgen machen solltest. Wenn da etwas im Busch wäre, hätte es dir dein Vater bestimmt gesagt."

„Glaube ich auch." Yamato seufzte. „Vielleicht ist er selbst an einer Frau interessiert, und fand gerade heraus, dass jemand ihr einen Antrag machte."

„Das wäre meine Vermutung."

„Für alle Fälle halte deine Augen offen."

„Das werde ich. Ich liebe dich, Yamato."

„In Ordnung. Ich dich auch." Yamato errötete, als er das Telefon auflegte.

--------------

_‚Re: Sora in Not_

_‚Von: Koushiro@prodigious.net_

_‚Ich versuche, etwas in Erfahrung zu bringen, jedoch bin ich derzeit beschäftigt.'_

„Beschäftigt ?!" Miyako konnte nicht glauben, was sie da las. Sofort tippte sie ihm eine neue Nachricht.

_‚Hey, Koushiro, hast du nicht meine Nachricht GELESEN ? Sora wird VERLOBT, wie in ‚gezwungen, zu heiraten'. Du weißt, dass Taichi im Urlaub ist und Sora ihren Verlobten treffen soll, bevor er zurückkommt. Es kann UNMÖGLICH Taichi sein, welcher ihr zukünftiger Ehemann werden soll. STÖRT es dich nicht, dass die Freundin deines BESTEN FREUNDES, welche zusätzlich auch dein Freundin ist, mit irgendjemanden verlobt wird ? Ich hatte auf etwas mehr als ‚beschäftigt' gehofft._

_‚Vielleicht noch deine Freundin,_

‚Miyako' 

Miyako klickte auf Senden und wartete darauf, dass die Mail gesendet wurde. Kaum nachdem die Nachricht versandt wurde, erhielt sie eine neue E-Mail. Sie blinzelte, als sie die neue Nachricht las. ‚Fehler. Nachricht wurde nicht versandt, _prodigious.net nicht erreichbar.'_

Koushiro war zu stolz auf seinen neuen Server, um ihn auch nur eine Minute vom Netz zu nehmen. Sie fand aber auch keinen anderen Grund, wieso diese Nachricht ihr Ziel nicht erreichte. Sie versuchte erneut, die Nachricht zu versenden, und sie überprüfte ebenfalls ihre Internetverbindung. Die einzige Möglichkeit bestand nur darin, dass Koushiro seinen Server vom Netz genommen hat.

Miyako ging zum Telefon und wählte. „Hallo, Frau Izumi. Ist Koushiro zu sprechen ?"

Sie blinzelte. „Er ist bis nächste Woche nicht da ? Wann ist denn das passiert ?"

„Okay, sagen Sie Koushiro, dass er mich schnellstmöglich zurückrufen soll. Danke für die Mühe." Miyako legte ihr Telefon auf.

Es stank regelrecht zum Himmel, dass Koushiro gerade zu diesem Zeitpunkt von der Erde verschluckt wurde. Jedenfalls war sie sich sicher, dass er nicht in der Digiwelt war, und vermutete, dass er sich daheim eingeschlossen hatte. Bloß wieso sollte er sich selbst von der Außenwelt abschotten ? Es sei denn, er wüsste, mit wem Sora verlobt werden sollte. Wenn er's wüsste, wieso hat er ihr dann nichts gesagt ?

Könnte es sein, dass Soras Verlobter Koushiro sein sollte ? Das klang übel. Es stimmt zwar, dass die beiden Freunde waren, doch war da nichts weiteres. Sora könnte niemals mit Koushiro fertig werden, wenn er sich von der Außenwelt abschottete und anfing über irgendein Problem zu grübeln. Nein, diese zwei würden niemals miteinander auskommen. Hinzu kam, dass es absolut keinen Sinn brächte, die beiden verheiraten zu wollen – er war ein Computerfreak und das wäre absolut inkompatibel zu Soras familiären Blumengeschäft. 

Miyako schrie in Frustration. „Das bringt mich nirgendwo hin. Wenn Koushiro uns nicht helfen will, dann muss ich es selbst herausfinden."

--------------

„Ich bin daheim !" Takeru betrat sein Apartment und war leicht überrascht, seine Mutter nicht zu hören. Er ging in die Küche und bemerkte eine Notiz am Kühlschrank.

‚Lieber Takeru,

‚Ich werde für den Rest der Woche im Büro arbeiten und werde voraussichtlich kaum zuhause sein, außer zum Schlafen.'

Takeru zwinkerte, seine Mutter unternahm alles in ihrer Macht stehende, um ihre Zeitungsartikel zuhause verfassen zu können. Wieso sollte sie für eine ganze Woche im Büro arbeiten ?

‚Im Kühlschrank findest du mehrere Fertiggerichte und ich habe dir etwas Geld in der Keksdose dagelassen, damit du einige Male Außerhaus essen gehen kannst, insofern du möchtest.'

Takeru ging sofort zur Keksdose und grinste, als er sah, wie viel Yen er da fand. Wenn er sparsam war, konnte er nahezu täglich außerhalb essen.

‚Sorge dafür, dass du für Samstagabend etwas Feines zum Anziehen hast, da du dann deine Verlobte kennen lernen wirst.'

‚In Liebe, deine Mutter.'

Takeru las mehrere Male die letzte Zeile. „MEINE VERLOBTE ?!"

--------------

Mittwoch

--------------

Der Wecker schellte und starb eines schnellen, schmerzhaften Todes.

Neun Minuten Später erklang er erneut. Diesem folgte, dass er vom Tisch gestoßen wurde und auf Boden stürzte.

Sora bemerkte, dass sie sich seit dem gestrigen Training nicht umgezogen hatte. Sora glaubte, dass sie trotz diesem nur wenige Stunden Schlaf erhaschen konnte. Sie rollte sich vom Bett und trat ihren Wecker. Danach trat sie auf einige von dessen Knöpfen, die sich zuvor verselbstständigt hatten. Sie hatte weder dem Schmerz noch dem zerstörten Wecker irgendwelche Beachtung geschenkt.

Sora zog ihren Matchbeutel hervor und steckte ihren alten Fußball hinein. Hinzu kamen noch ein paar Kleidungsstücke und einige seltsame Gegenstände.

Sie ließ diesen dann vorm Badezimmer fallen und betrat dieses, wo sie sich ein wenig sauber machte. Als sie das Bad verließ, kam ihre Mutter vorbei.

„Bin beim Tennistraining und komme wahrscheinlich sehr spät zurück."

Frau Takenouchi versuchte Soras Bitterkeit zu ignorieren, konnte aber lediglich vorgaukeln, dass sie ihre Tochter nicht gesehen hatte.

„Es tut mir Leid," sagte Frau Takenouchi, obwohl Sora sie nicht mehr hören konnte.

--------------

Yamato bemerkte, dass sein Vater noch immer verstört war; jedenfalls wusste er nicht, was ihn so aufgeregt hatte.

Ishida beendete sein Frühstück und ließ seine Teller in die Spüle fallen. Dann seufzte er. „Yamato, stell sicher, dass du für Samstag etwas Feines zum Anziehen hast."

„Warum ?" Yamato konnte sich ohrfeigen, er brauchte sich vor nichts zu fürchten.

„Du wirst an einer Verlobungsfeier teilnehmen."

„V...Verlobungsfeier ?" Yamatos Augen weiteten sich aus Angst. "Wer soll sich denn verloben ?"

Ishida grummelte, als er seine Sachen nahm, um die Wohnung zu verlassen. „Mach dir keine Sorgen. Du musst nur gut aussehen, okay ?"

„S...Sicher." Yamato beobachte, wie ihn sein Vater verließ.

„Ich soll mir keine Sorgen machen ?! Ich will mich nicht verloben !" Yamato schüttelte den Kopf. Egal was dieses veranlasste, sein Vater war nicht begeistert. Mit etwas Hoffnung konnte ihn sein Vater noch aus diesem Schlammassel herausboxen.

--------------

Daisuke zwinkerte, er konnte nicht glauben, was er gerade gehört hatte. „So... Du wirst Samstag verlobt."

Takeru trat einen Stein. „Stimmt."

Daisukes Augen weiteten sich. „Und das kann unmöglich Hikari sein, da sie bis Sonntag im Urlaub ist !"

Takeru seufzte und schaute weg. „Ja."

Daisuke begann aus Freude zu tanzen, während er leise rief, „Ja ! Ich habe gewonnen ! Hikari und Daisuke für immer !"

Takeru drehte sich nicht um, um seinen Freund anzuschauen. „Du kannst langsam aufhören zu feiern."

Daisuke stoppte augenblicklich und ließ sich schlaff hängen. „Oh... Entschuldige. Es ist bloß..."

"Ich verstehe dich. Du... liebst sie. Gratulation, du gewinnst ohne Gegenwehr."

Daisuke errötete. „Genau... Ich weiß, dass du sie ebenfalls liebst. Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass es dich sehr verletzt. Ich dachte immer, dass du derjenige sein würdest, der mit ihr zusammenkommen würde."

„Das glaubte ich ebenfalls."

Chibimon(*) beobachtete die Beiden, die sich auf dem Schulhof aufhielten. „Was ist den mit ihm los ?"

Patamon seufzte. „Takeru soll mit jemanden verlobt werden, und es ist nicht Hikari."

„Was bedeutet ‚verlobt' ?"

Patamon gab nach. „Es hat damit zu tun, sich einen Lebensgefährten auszusuchen."

„Einen Lebensgefährten aussuchen ?" Chibimon kratzte sich am Kopf. „Aber will Takeru nicht Hikari als Lebensgefährtin ?"

„Stimmt, aber seine Mutter scheint wohl jemanden anderes im Auge zu haben."

Patamon bemerkte plötzlich, dass er vom Boden aufgehoben wurde und in Miyakos Augen blickte.

„Was war das ?" wollte Miyako wissen.

Patamon zwinkerte. „Äh, was war was ?"

"Das 'sich einen Lebensgefährten suchen'-Ding, wovon ihr gerade gesprochen habt ?"

Patamon schaute traurig zu seinem Partner. „Ähm, laut Takerus Mutter soll Takeru am Samstag seine Verlobte kennenlernen."

Miyako war schlagartig paralysiert und ließ Patamon fallen. „Verlobte ? Samstag ? Auf keinen Fall…"

„Weißt du, wer seine Lebensgefährtin werden soll ?" fragte Chibimon.

Miyako schaute zu den Digimon herunter. „Ihr wisst es nicht ?"

Patamon schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Takeru weiß es ebenfalls nicht."

„Oh mein Gott !" Miyako rann rüber zu Takeru. „Du wirst ebenfalls am Samstag verlobt ?"

„Ebenfalls ?" Takeru kam ihr ein paar Schritte näher, während sein Gesicht erbleichte., „Du meinst doch nicht, dass du..."

„Nicht mich, Sora. Sie soll ebenfalls Samstag ihren Verlobten treffen."

              _ich_

„S...Sora ?" Takeru schluckte schwer. "Auf keinen Fall. Das würde ja bedeuten... dass sie... Taichi wird mich umbringen."

„Nein, das würde er nicht," versuchte Daisuke Takeru zu beschwichtigen. „Es ist ja nicht deine Idee gewesen, dich mit ihr zu verloben."__

„Ich glaube, dass dir nichts passieren wird, solange du so weit wie möglich von ihm entfernt bist, wenn er es herausfindet." Miyako klopfte ihn leicht auf den Rücken. „Bloß wie soll ich dieses Sora beibringen ?"

--------------

Der Fußball sprang von der Wand in einem rhythmischen Muster zurück. Soras Tennistraining hatte schon vor einer Stunde geendet, jedoch blieb sie in der Schule. Sie wollte einfach nicht nach Hause gehen und ihre Mutter sehen. Nicht nachdem sie ihr alle Wahl genommen hatte. So blieb sie hier und trat einen Fußball gegen die Wand.

Der eigentliche Grund, weswegen sie Tennis spielte, war wegen ihrer Mutter, die sich um Sora wegen Sportverletzungen Sorgen machte. Hatte sie deshalb dies alles veranlasst ? Störte es ihre Mutter, wie eng sie mit Taichi zusammenwar und entschied deswegen, dass sie jemand anderes heiraten sollte ?

Das würde zumindest erklären, weshalb sie bis jetzt damit gewartet hatte. Während Taichi im Urlaub war, konnte er nicht dazwischenfunken, da er erst zu spät davon erfahren konnte. Es gab bestimmt Möglichkeiten, aus dieser Verlobung irgendwie auszusteigen, doch befürchtete sie, dass sie gleichzeitig von ihrer Mutter verleugnet wurde.

„Hi, Sora, was ist denn dir passiert ?"

Sora spielte weiter den Ball gegen die Wand, da sie zu sehr in ihren Gedanken versunken war – sie hatte einfach die Frage nicht gehört.

Sora blinzelte, als der Ball nicht mehr zurückkam. Sie blickte auf und sah, dass Yamato den Ball aufgehalten hatte. „Yamato ?"

„Hi, geht's dir gut ?" fragte Yamato.

Sora schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Nein."

„Was ist denn los ?"

Sora schaute zum Boden, Tränen sammelten sich in ihren Augen. „Ich soll... Samstag verlobt werden."

Yamato fiel zurück und landete auf seinem Po. „W...Was ?"

Sora verstand nicht, wieso Yamato so reagierte. „Ich werde verlobt."

„Auf keinen Fall... Er könnte nie... Das kann nicht sein..."

Sora verschränkte ihre Arme. „Und wieso bist du deswegen so aufgeregt ? Es ist ja nicht so, dass DU verlobt wirst."

Yamato schaute Sora mit blankem Entsetzen an. „Mein Vater hat mir heute Morgen erzählt, dass ich an einer Verlobungsfeier teilnehmen werde."

„Du bist..." Sora zeigte auf Yamato.

„Jun wird außer sich sein." Dann zwinkerte Yamato. „Und Taichi wird mich umbringen !"

„Das bezweifle ich."

„Wenn ich in der Nähe bin, wenn er es herausfindet, wird er mich bestimmt umbringen. Ich stehle ihm sein Mädchen."

Sora drehte sich um. „Ich bin nicht SEIN Mädchen. Manchmal frage mich, ob wir nur Freunde sind. Wir hatten noch nie ein Rendezvous oder irgendwas ähnliches."__

„Ihr beide braucht dieses Zeug nicht zu tun, ihr seid schon seit langer Zeit ein Paar."

„Sind wir nicht."

„Er hat dich von mir zurückgeholt." Yamato grinste. „Und nebenbei, wie weit seid ihr bis jetzt gegangen ?"

Sora blickte über ihre Schulter und starrte ihn finster an. „Nicht, dass es dich zu interessieren hat, wir haben lediglich geküsst. Das war's."

„Das war's ?" Yamato kratzte sich am Kopf. "Ich wäre nicht überrascht gewesen, wenn du mit ihm im Bett gewesen wärst. Nur geküsst ?"        __

Sora errötete und schaute weg. „Ja, wir haben nur geküsst. Wieso solltest du glauben, dass wir weiter gegangen wären ?"

„Es ist ja nur so, dass ihr so eng zusammen seid. Und die Zeit, die wir in der Digiwelt verbracht haben, hat eure Freundschaft nur noch gestärkt. Ihr kennt euch gegenseitig besser als irgendwer anders, und trotzdem seid ihr noch zusammen."

„Freunde zu sein, bedeutet noch nicht, dass wir Geliebte sind," ärgerte sich Sora. „Erinnere dich, wieso ich mit dir eine Zeit lang ausgegangen bin. Taichi war bloß ein Freund."

Yamato nickte. „Das ist wahr, aber Freunde küssen sich nicht. Hinzu kommt, dass wir uns nie geküsst haben."

Sora setzte sich abrupt hin. „Was sollen wir bloß machen ?"

Yamato zuckte die Achseln. „Ich weiß es nicht..."

--------------

„Ich bin zurück !" rief Takeru, erhielt jedoch keine Antwort.

Takeru überprüfte das Schlafzimmer seiner Mutter, um herauszufinden, ob sie hier geschlafen hätte. Sie hat die Wohnung gestern verlassen, um in ihr Büro zu gehen, und ist seitdem nicht mehr zuhause gewesen, noch nicht mal die letzte Nacht. Er müsste es ja schließlich wissen, da er im Türrahmen übernachtet hatte.__

Takeru ging zu ihrem Schreibtisch, um die Telfonnummer des Büros zu finden. Nach einer Halben Stunde intensivsten Suchens in ihrer Unordnung hatte er sie endlich gefunden. Er ging schnell zum Telefon und wählte.

„Tokioer Kurier, kann ich Ihnen helfen ?" frage eine Empfangsdame.

„Hallo. Hier ist Takaishi Takeru, ich möchte gerne meine Mutter, Takaishi Natsuko, sprechen."

"Einen Moment bitte."

Takeru klopfte ungeduldig aufs Telefon.

„Ist es ein Notfall ?" fragte die Empfangsdame.

„Nicht wirklich..."

„Dann hat deine Mutter dir eine Nachricht hinterlassen. Ihr geht es gut und ist schwer beschäftigt. Sie wird Samstag zurück sein." Dann wurde aufgelegt.

Takeru zwinkerte und legte auf. Seine Mutter mied ihn, sie hinterließ eine Mitteilung, dass er verlobt werden sollte und versteckte sich danach. Wie konnte sie so etwas tun ? Wollte sie ihm keine Chance geben, oder zumindest irgendwelche Informationen ?

Takeru ließ sich auf die Couch fallen und schaltete den Fernseher an. Er schaute nicht wirklich Fern, sondern versuchte viel mehr, dieses unmögliche Problem zu knacken.

--------------

„Hi, Miyako." Sora winkte traurig, als sie den Gemischtwarenladen der Inoues betrat. „Ich glaube, herausgefunden zu haben, mit wem ich verlobt werden soll."

Miyako nickte. „Ich habe es wahrscheinlich ebenfalls herausgefunden."

Sora seufzte. "Ich kann nicht verstehen, wieso meine Mutter ausgerechnet Yamato über Taichi wählen mußte."

Miyako blinzelte. „Wieso glaubst du, dass es Yamato ist ?"

„Sein Vater hat ihm erzählt, daß er an einer Verlobungsfeier am Samstag teilnehmen soll,"

„Ich glaube auch, dass er zu einer hingeht, aber nicht seine."

Sora blickte verstört zu Miyako. „Wessen dann ?"

„Takeru erhielt von seiner Mutter die Nachricht, dass er ebenfalls am Samstag seine Verlobte TREFFEN soll."

„Was ?!" rief Sora ungläubig. „Takeru ?! Das kann unmöglich stimmen !"

„Glaub es. Aber da ist noch mehr..."

„Mehr ?" Sora konnte sich nur noch mit Mühe auf den Beinen halten.

„Bingo." Miyako nickte. "Ich fragte Koushiro nach etwas Hilfe, aber er wurde regelrecht von der Erde verschluckt. Ich wette, dass er genauestens über alles bescheid weiß."                                                   

„Aber wenn er es weiß, warum sollte er uns dann nichts erzählen ?"

Miyako zuckte die Achseln. „Mein erster Gedanke war, dass er dein Verlobter sein sollte, doch dann erfuhr ich von Takeru."

„Wenn Koushiro wusste, dass Takeru und ich verlobt werden sollten, dann hätte er uns bestimmt informiert. Es macht überhaupt keinen Sinn, wenn er es vor uns geheim hielte."

Miyako zuckte erneut mit den Achseln. „Ich habe keine Ahnung..."

--------------

„Zeit und Dimensionen sind unendlich," hört man eine körperlose weibliche Stimme. „Wie diese Welt nach dem Ende der Digimon-Abenteuer entstand, kann nicht ergründet werden," klang die Stimme verwundert.

„Nach dem, was ich sagen kann, blieb Jun nicht diese hyperaktive, launenhafte Mädchen wie in der Haupt-Zeitebene. Sie hat niemals Yamato aufgegeben und sich an Kido Shuu herangemacht, als Yamato anfing mit Sora auszugehen. Es war eher so, dass Jun Taichi und Sora verhalf, sich ihrer wahren Gefühle klar zu werden, und gleichzeitig erfuhr sie, was sie falsch machte, als sie versuche, Yamatos Herz zu erobern."

„Zwar erklärt das nicht dieses Verlobungs-Chaos." Sie seufzte. „Es wirkt fast so, als ob Takahasi-Sensei diese Welt übernommen hätte... aber es hätte auch schlimmer kommen können..."

--------------

_Bemerkungen des Übersetzers:_

_(*) Chibimon : Originalname von Demiveemon_

Noch einmal für alle, die die Originalnamen der Digiritter im Japanischen nicht kennen: (Sortiert nach Alter)

Kido Jyou                                - Joe

Yagami Taichi         - Tai

Takenouchi Sora     - Sora

Ishida Yamato         - Matt

Izumi Koushiro        - Izzy

Tachikawa Mimi     - Mimi

Ichijouji Ken           - Ken

Inoue Miyako          - Yolei

Takaishi Takeru      - TK

Yagami Hikari         - Kari

Motomiya Daisuke  - Davis

Hida Iori                  - Cody


	2. Countdown

**Digimon: Regeln der Verlobung**

_Original :_

"Rules of Engagement" 

**by Lord Archive**

_Übersetzt von:_

TakeruG Teil 2: Countdown 

(Part 2: Count Down)

--------------

Donnerstag

--------------

Takeru zog die Decke enger um sich herum, drehte sich dabei und fiel von der Couch. „Hä ? Was ?"

Patamon schaute triefäugig zu dem auf dem Boden liegenden Takeru und versank wieder zurück in seinen Schlaf.

Takeru entsann sich, dass er beim Fernsehen eingeschlafen war, doch unklar blieb ihm, wie die er zu der Decke gekommen war. „Hey, Patamon, hast du mir die Decke gebracht ?"

Patamon öffnete ein Auge. „Nein."

„Wer dann ?"

„Vielleicht ist ja deine Mutter hier gewesen."

Takeru ließ die Decke fallen und rannte ins Zimmer seiner Mutter. Als er sie dort nicht fand, suchte er das ganze Apartment ab. Er schlug auf eine Wand, als er bemerkte, dass die Unordnung auf ihrem Schreibtisch sich verändert hatte. „Ich muss unbedingt mit ihr reden."

Patamon seufzte und gab es auf, irgendwelchen Schlaf finden zu können. Er flatterte zu seinem Partner. „Tut mir leid, dass du sie verpasst hast."

„Es muss doch einen Weg geben, irgendwie aus dieser Sache herauszukommen."

--------------

Yamato beobachte das Telefon, als wäre es eine Schlange. Sollte er wirklich Jun anrufen und ihr seine neu gewonnenen Informationen erzählen ? Sie war seine Freundin, auch wenn sie ihn mit Tricks zu ihren ersten Rendezvous überredet hatte. Nicht zu vergessen ihre Hilfe beim ‚wiedervereinen' von Sora und Taichi, selbst wenn diese beiden niemals offiziell miteinander ausgingen. Er kannte sie nun schon seit einem guten Jahr, seitdem sie ihn auf ihrem ‚Süße-Jungs'-T-Shirt unterschreiben ließ.

Yamato schüttelte den Kopf. Er hatte sich mal gefragt, ob Jun eigentlich noch Jungfrau war, wenn sie ein solches T-Shirt besaß, worauf mindestens zweihundert ‚süße' Jungs unterschrieben hatten. Doch jetzt wusste er es besser. Sie konnte einfach nur nicht aufhören zu flirten. Es war kurz nachdem Sora mit ihm Schluss machte, als er sie auf ein Rendezvous einlud, auf dem sie dann auch ihren ersten Kuss teilten. Zwar löste sie nur kurze Zeit später ihre Bluse, doch ließ sie ihn erst vor kurzem ihre Brüste berühren. Diese Art der Stichelei ihrerseits machte ihn langsam, aber sicher verrückt, doch genau diese Verrücktheit half ihm, mehrere neue Songs zu schreiben.

Doch nun, nach all den Fortschritten in deren Beziehung, drohte ihm, dass er jemanden anderes heiraten sollte. Nur was sollte er...

Yamato sprang auf, als das Telefon klingelte. Es klingelte erneut und er nahm hektisch ab. „Hallo ? Hier bei Ishidas ?"

„Hallo Yamato," schnurrte eine Stimme verführerisch, welche ihn beinahe sexuell erregte.__

Yamato lachte leicht nervös. „Ah, hi Jun. Ich wollte dich gerade anrufen."

„Stimmt was nicht ?"

„Ähem, wir haben ein sehr großes Problem."

„Welche Art von Problem ?"

„Erinnere dich daran, dass ich dir sagte, dass jemand verlobt werden sollte ?" Yamato schluckte. „Es sieht so aus, als ob ich Sora heiraten soll."

Es war eine etwas längere Pause, bevor Jun etwas entgegnete. „Kannst du das wiederholen ?"

„Ich soll wahrscheinlich Sora heiraten."

„Warum ?" Juns Stimme wirkte emotionslos.

Yamato zuckte die Achseln. „Ich weiß es nicht. Mein Vater sagte, dass ich zu einer Verlobungsfeier am Samstag gehen solle, und dann fand ich heraus, dass Sora ebenfalls teilnehmen soll."

„Bist du dir in diesem Punkt sicher ?"

„Nicht wirklich." Yamato seufzte. „Aber da ist einfach zuviel Zufall im Spiel. Mein Vater mochte es gar nicht und versucht womöglich diese ganze Aktion aufzuhalten."

„Tja, falls du wirklich verlobt werden solltest, dann wüsste ich ein paar Wege, aus dieser Sache herauszukommen."

Yamato zwinkerte. „Du kennst einige ?"

„Sicher," antwortete Jun überzeugt. „Du bist ein zukünftiger Rockstar. Ein wenig Ärger mit den Klatschreportern könnte deiner Karriere beflügeln und dich gleichzeitig für eine arrangierte Hochzeit unbeliebt machen."

Yamato lächelte, das klang einfach nach einem guten Plan. „Welche Art von Ärger ?"

„Wir könnten eine Story vortäuschen, in der du drogenabhängig wärst."

Yamato verzog sein Gesicht. „Nie und nimmer, ich möchte mein sauberes Image behalten."

„Tja..." Jun pausierte für einen Moment. „Man könnte dich auch bei etwas schweinischen erwischen, was nicht deine Verlobte einbezöge."

Yamato blinzelte. Mit einem Playboyimage könnte er leben, hinzu käme, dass er auf diese Weise auch noch ein bisschen mehr mit Jun unternehmen könnte... „Das klingt genial."

„Lüstling."

„Flirt."

Jun seufzte. „Darauf kommen wir zurück, FALLS du am Ende verlobt bist."

„Sicher," sagte Yamato missmutig. Er würde es so ganz gerne mal ausprobieren, selbst wenn er nicht verlobt werden sollte. Jedoch müsste er dann wahrscheinlich Jun heiraten, was eine andere Art von Problemen heraufbeschwörte.

„Jetzt möchte ich wirklich alles über diese Verlobungsfeier von dir hören..."

--------------

Sora beobachtete das Telefon in der Hoffnung, dass Taichi sie anrufen würde oder zumindest jemand anderes. Sie musste unbedingt mit einem Freund reden.

Taichi und Hikari waren für sie wie Familie, doch nun wusste sie nicht mehr, wie sie diese erreichen sollte. Keiner von beiden hat auf eine ihrer E-Mails geantwortet. Sie vermutete, dass sie ihre Terminals aus irgendwelchen Gründen zuhause gelassen hatten.

Das Gespräch mit Yamato hatte ihre Situation nur noch verschlimmert, und Miyako war ihr keine große Hilfe. Koushiro ist vom Erdboden verschluckt worden, Jyou verstünde es nicht und Takeru war Teil des Problems.

Da war nur noch eine Person übrig, die sie vielleicht verstehen könnte und der sie genug vertraute, um über ihre Probleme reden zu können. Sie nahm den Hörer in die Hand und wählte. Just in dem Moment waren ihr auch die enormen Gesprächskosten egal.

„Hallo ?"

„Hi, ist Mimi da ?"

„Ich bin Mimi."

„Hi, hier ist Sora."

„Sora !" zwitscherte Mimi ins Telefon. „Es ist ja schon lange her, seitdem wir miteinander gesprochen haben."

„Entschuldige, aber Auslandsgespräche sind alles andere als billig."

Mimi seufzte. „Ich weiß... Mein Vater hat mir angedroht, dass ich die Telefonrechnung zu zahlen hätte, nachdem wir hierher gezogen sind und ich einige Male euch angerufen hatte. So, ist irgendwas los bei euch ?"

Sora nickte. „Das kannst du laut sagen. Ich werde Samstag gezwungen, mich zu verloben."

„Hattest du einen ‚kleinen Unfall' ?" fragte Mimi mit einer anschuldigenden Stimme.

Sora blinzelte. „Ein Unfall ?"

„JA, bist du schwanger ?"

„Was ?!" Sora errötete. „Ich habe nichts dergleichen mit Taichi getrieben !"

„Wieso sonst sollte dich jemand zwingen, dich zu verloben ?" Mimi klang leicht schmollend.

„Weil meine Mutter einfach entschlossen hat, dass ich mich verloben soll," knurrte Sora.

„Willst du nicht Taichi heiraten ?"

„Ich weiß es nicht, und es spielt auch keine Rolle mehr. Er wird nicht mein Verlobter werden."

„Nicht ?" Mimi wartete einen Moment. „Wer dann ?"

„Takeru."

„Entschuldige, sagtest du eben, dass Takeru dein Verlobter sein soll ?" fragte Mimi ungläubig.

„Jup," bestätigte Sora.

„Wieso ?"

„Ich weiß es nicht."

„Hast du nicht mit deiner Mutter darüber gesprochen ?"

„Wieso sollte ich ?" erwiderte Sora verbittert. „Sie ist es doch, die mich dazu zwingen will. Ich möchte sie am liebsten nicht mehr sehen."

„Und was sagt Taichi dazu ?"

„Er weiß es nicht, da er bis Sonntag im Urlaub ist."

„Das ist aber ein komischer Zufall."

„Sehr komisch..." grummelte Sora. „Meine Mutter hat es wohl extra so geplant, damit er keine Chance erhielte, dazwischenzufunken, bevor es dazu zu spät wäre."

„Was wirst du unternehmen ?"

„Ich weiß es nicht..." Sora zuckte mit ihren Achseln. „Ich hoffte, dass du mir hättest helfen können."

--------------

Yamato zerrte regelrecht an seiner Gitarre, während er versuchte, seine Gedanken zu sammeln, jedoch hatte ihn das Gespräch mit Jun zu sehr aufgewühlt. Als das Telefon klingelte, hoffte er, dass es endlich mal gute Nachrichten sein würden. „Hallo, bei Ishidas."

„Hallöchen, großer Bruder. Was geht bei dir ab ?"

„Zu viel, Takeru."

„Bei dir auch ?"

Yamato zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Was ist dein Problem ?"

Takeru seufzte. „Tja... Ich soll am Samstag verlobt werden."

Yamato blinzelte mehrere Male. „Du sollst was ?!"

„Ich soll verlobt werden, und rate mal, mit wem ?"

Yamato war nun sprachlos...

„Yamato, bist du noch da ?" Takeru war alles andere als begeistert, als er seinen Bruder verrückt lachen hörte. „Yamato !"

Yamato versuchte, sich zu fangen. „Entschuldige, Takeru, aber unser Vater hat erzählt, dass ich an einer Verlobungsfeier teilnehmen sollte, und ich dachte, dass ICH derjenige sei, der verlobt werden solle."

„Es ist schön, dass ich zumindest DICH damit erfreuen konnte."

„Och, Takeru, es tut mir leid. Aber du kannst dir kaum vorstellen, welchen Stress ich dabei hatte..."

„STRESS !" schrie Takeru. „Unsere Mutter hat mir nur eine Notiz an den Kühlschrank geklebt, auf der stand, dass ich Samstag meine Verlobte treffen solle, und verschwand seitdem komplett von der Erdoberfläche. Ich hatte nicht einmal die geringste Chance, mit ihr darüber zu reden. Ich wurde regelrecht damit überfahren !"

Yamato schaute aufs Telefon, als wäre es eine tödliche Schlange. „Beruhige dich, du bist wirklich gestresst."

„Und stinkwütend."

Yamato nickte. „In Ordnung. Doch du und Sora bildet ein interessantes Pärchen."

„Du bist mir ja eine Hilfe." Takeru warf den Hörer regelrecht aufs Telefon und fragte sich dann, woher sein Bruder von Sora als seine zukünftige Verlobte wusste.

Yamato schüttelte traurig den Kopf; er hat in diesem Gespräch keine gute Figur gemacht. Er versprach, dass er es wiedergutmachen würde, nachdem er erst einmal mit Jun gesprochen hätte.

--------------

Freitag

--------------

„Ohh, Miyako."

„Ja, Vater ?" Miyako schaute von dem Real, welches sie gerade im familiären Laden auffüllte, auf.

„Stell sicher, dass du für morgen etwas Feines zum Anziehen hast."

Miyako blinzelte mehrere Male. „Etwas Feines... Wieso ?"

„Etwas besonderes wird morgen stattfinden. Stell sicher, dass du deine Kameras mitbringst." Herr Inoue nahm seinen Mantel. „Ich muss noch ein paar Sachen erledigen. Hüte solange das Geschäft. Bis später."

Miyako starrte mit blankem Entsetzen in die Richtung, wo ihr Vater bis eben noch stand. Das Tablett mit dem Essen, das sie gerade in das Regal räumen wollte, fiel auf den Boden. „Was ?! Das kann nicht sein... Unmöglich... WIESO ?!"

Miyako eilte zum Telefon und wählte.

„Hallo ?" antwortete ein Mädchen.

„Hallo, Sora ? Wir haben ein Problem ?"

„Na toll, was nun ?" fragte Sora sarkastisch.

„Es könnte sein, dass du doch nicht mit Takeru verlobt wirst." Miyako schüttelte sich leicht. „Mir wurde gerade erzählt, dass ich morgen irgendwohin soll, wo etwas besonderes stattfinden soll. Ich kann mich ja irren, aber es könnte sich zutragen, dass ich ebenfalls verlobt werden soll."

„Das hilft absolut gar nicht."

„Was sagst du mir das ? Ich kann nur hoffen, dass ich dabei zuschauen soll..."

„Aber das ist reichlich unüblich."

„Das weiß ich, doch zumindest kann ich hoffen, oder ?"

Sora seufzte. „Und ich kann auch wieder hoffen."

--------------

Yamato klopfte zum dritten Mal an die Tür des Apartments seines Bruders. Er seufzte und holte seine Schlüssel hervor. Es machte ja schließlich keinen Sinn, den ganzen Weg hierher zu kommen und dann doch nicht hineinzugehen. Er öffnete die Tür und stolperte über etwas.

Yamato schaute herunter und schüttelte den Kopf. „Was machst du denn hier ?"

Takeru schaute triefäugig zu ihm auf. „Verdammt, du bist nicht Mutter."

„Entschuldige, dass ich dich enttäuschen muss. Wieso schläfst du denn jetzt hinter der Tür ?"

„Für den Fall, dass unsere Mutter des Nachts nach hause kommt, und ich mit ihr reden kann."

„Wie ich sehe, scheinst wohl Pech gehabt zu haben."

Takeru stand müde auf. „Leider. Was bringt dich hierher ?"

Yamato zuckte mit den Achseln. „Tja, ich dachte, dass wir noch irgendwas an deinem letzten Tag in Freiheit unternehmen könnten."

Takeru lächelte. „Das klingt recht gut."

--------------

Daisuke blinzelte, als er seine Mutter erwischte, wie sie seinen Anzug kontrollierte. „Was machst du da, Mutter ?"

„Etwas besonderes wird morgen passieren, und du wirst diesen hier dazu tragen müssen."

Daisuke schluckte. „Etwas besonderes ?"

„Stimmt."

Daisuke hoffte, es war nicht diese Art von besonderem Ereignis, was Takeru durchmachen sollte. „Es hat doch nichts mit einer Verlobungsfeier zu tun ?"

Seine Mutter starrte ihn für einen Moment an. „Doch, hat es."

Daisukes Augen quollen hervor. „W...Wessen ?"

Frau Motomiya überprüfte wieder den Anzug. „Das wirst du morgen herausfinden."

Daisuke fiel beinahe in Ohnmacht...

--------------

„Vier digitale Kameras ?" fragte Koushiro.

„Vorhanden." Iori nahm die Kameras und räumte sie in eine Tasche, bevor er diese schloss.

„Und eine 8-Millimeter-Videokamera ?"

„Vorhanden." Iori tätschelte auf einer ihm nahen Tasche, worum sich diverse anderen Taschen und Boxen sammelten.

„Ich glaube, das war's."

„Ist dein Anzug klar ?"

Koushiro grinste. „Alles klar."

„Tja, morgen ist dann wohl der große Tag. Nervös ?"

„Vielleicht ein klein wenig, aber ich glaube, dass es richtig ist.

Iori zuckte die Achseln. „Wenn du das sagst... Ich sollte besser nach hause gehen."

„Stell sicher, dass du morgen sehr früh hier aufschlägst, ich kann deine Hilfe gut gebrauchen."

„Natürlich."


	3. Verlobungsfeier

**Digimon: Regeln der Verlobung**

_Original :_

"Rules of Engagement" 

**by Lord Archive**

_Übersetzt von:_

TakeruG Teil 3: Verlobungsfeier 

(Part 3: Engagement Ceremony)

--------------

Samstag

--------------

Das Telefon klingelte gerade in dem Moment, in dem sie ihr Sommerkleid zuknöpfen wollte. „Könnte nicht jemand mal drangehen ?" Das Telefon klingelte erneut. Sie grummelte, als es zum dritten mal klingelte und sie stolperte, um es zu beantworten. „Hallo, bei Inoue."

Miyakos Augen zuckten. „Koushiro ? Wo zum Teufel warst du denn ? Ja, ich weiß, dass du ‚beschäftigt' warst, doch nicht womit ? So, du weißt also, was es mit dieser Verlobungsfeier auf sich hat. Du Wurm, warum hast du uns nichts gesagt ?"

Miyakos Augen weiteten sich vor Schock. „Oh Mann... Oh Mann... Mannometer... In Ordnung, das lässt sich arrangieren. Ich sehe dich dort."

Miyako legte langsam das Telefon auf. „Ich kann's nicht glauben." Dann begann sie zu lachen und hüpfte zurück in ihr Zimmer.

--------------

„Hey, Kleiner, was soll das mit dem Anzug ?" fragte Jun.

Daisuke zerrte genervt seine Jacke. „Ich wurde zu einer Verlobungsfeier eingeladen."

Jun blinzelte. „So, du wirst also zuschauen, wie Yamatos kleiner Bruder sich mit Taichis Freundin verlobt ?"

Daisuke zuckte mit den Achseln. „Tippe ich mal."

Jun runzelte missbilligend für einen Moment die Stirn. „Warum komm ich nicht einfach mit dir mit ?"

„Wieso solltest du dich für Takeru oder Sora interessieren ?"

„Ich mache mir um Yamato Sorgen, ich bin noch nicht hundertprozentig davon überzeugt, dass er aus der Sache draußen ist."

Daisuke zuckte mit den Schultern. „Mach doch, was du willst, wenn du jedoch mitkommen willst, solltest du dir etwas besseres anziehen. Es ist ein vornehmes Restaurant."

Jun lachte. „Für dich vielleicht, jedoch nicht für Yamato und mich."

„Stimmt, ich hatte doch glatt vergessen, dass ihr beide auf diese Weise das ganze Geld verprasst, das Yamato auf deinen Konzerten verdient."

Jun versuchte ihren Bruder einen Klaps zu geben. „Machen wir nicht !"

--------------

Die Tür öffnete sich langsam, und Takerus Mutter, Natsuko, steckte ihren Kopf durch die Tür ins Apartment. Sie hatte leichte Sorgen, wie ihr jüngster Sohn reagieren würde nach allem, was sie ihn durchmachen ließ. Sie betrat vorsichtig das Apartment und fragte sich langsam, ob ihr Sohn zuhause war.

Natsuko seufzte aus Erleichterung, als sie ihn fand, während er sich im Badezimmer fertig machte. „Gut. Du bist fast fertig. Ich hatte schon Angst, dass du noch schlafen würdest."

Yamato grinste. „Das würde er bestimmt, wenn ich ihn nicht wachgetreten hätte."

Natsuko lächelte ihren älteren Sohn an. „Danke, Yamato."

„Kein Problem."

Takeru hielt mit dem Haarekämmen inne, „Mutter, mit wem soll ich verlobt werden ?"

Natsuko wirkte leicht desorientiert. „Mit wem würdest du gerne ?"

„Habe ich eigentlich die Wahl ?" fragte Takeru verbittert.

Natsuko runzelte die Stirn. „Es tut mir leid."

„Warum machst du es dann ?" wollte Takeru wissen.

„Es ist zu deinem Besten."

„Ich kann mir kaum vorstellen, wie."

Natsuko schüttelte den Kopf. „Mach dich fertig, wir müssen bald los." Dann verließ sie den Raum.

Takeru warf seinen Kamm quer durch den Raum.

Yamato grinste.

--------------

Sora richtete den Gürtel ihres Kimonos. Sie mochte zwar verabscheuen, was ihre Mutter tat, doch musste sie trotz allem da durch. Sie wusste ja schließlich, dass ihre Mutter sie liebte und nur das Beste für sie wollte. Obwohl Sora das wusste, war es im Moment sehr schwer für sie, diese in diesem Licht zu sehen.

Sora bemerkte ihre Mutter im Spiegel. „Was willst du ?"

Frau Takenouchi lächelte traurig. „Ich... Ich wollte nur sicherstellen, dass du beinahe fertig bist."

„Ich bin jeden Moment fertig," erwiderte Sora monoton.

Frau Takenouchi senkte ihren Kopf. „Liebling, das Ganze tut mir leid."

„Warum machst du das dann ?"

„Es erscheint mir als das Beste."

Sora starrte ihre Mutter bitterböse an. „Was soll ich denn Taichi erzählen ? ‚Entschuldige, wir können nicht mehr miteinander ausgehen. Ich soll ja jemanden anderes heiraten.' Klar, das wird sehr gut wirken."

Frau Takenouchi versuchte sie zu beschwichtigen. „Das wirst du herausfinden, wenn du ihn siehst. Wir sollten jetzt losgehen."

Sora nickte steif.

--------------

„Hallo. Ich bin Izumi Koushiro." Koushiro verneigte sich. „Wir sind hier, um die Verlobungsfeier vorzubereiten."

Die Kellnerin nickte und überprüfte ihren Reservationsblock. „Einer der Gäste ist schon anwesend."

Koushiro blinzelte und zuckte dann mit den Schultern. Er konnte jede Hilfe brauchen, die er kriegen konnte. Er ging weiter ins Restaurant.

Iori verbeugte sich leicht vor der Kellnerin, während er eine schwere Tasche trug. „Ich frage mich, wer das sein könnte."

Koushiro ließ die Taschen fallen, als er jemanden bestimmten am Computer tippen fand. „Ken ?"

„Hallo." Ken schaute für einen Moment auf. „Ich glaube, die Gästeliste hätte ein wenig länger sein können. Ich bin gerade dabei, ein Tor zur Digiwelt zu öffnen, so dass unsere Digimonfreunde ebenfalls teilnehmen können."

Iori lächelte. „Das ist ja super."

„Es hat auch noch einen weiteren Vorteil. Bist du fertig ?" fragte Ken mehr auf den Computer gerichtet.

„Wenn du es bist," kam eine Stimme aus dessen Lautsprecher.

„Das Tor ist offen." Ken stand auf und bewegte sich vom Laptop weg.

„Waah !" Mimi fiel aus dem Monitor und landete auf dem Boden und war dankbar, dass sie ein langes, grünes, formelles Kleid gewählt hatte. Ansonsten hätte sie jedem einen freien Einblick beschert.

„Achtung !" Palmon landete auf Mimi.

„Autsch !" jaulte Mimi.

„Entschuldige. Aber ich habe dich gewarnt." Palmon schaute auf den Computer. „Was für eine irre Fahrt."

Mimi nickte, während sie aufstand und ihr Kleid gerade strich. „Du sagst es. Ich kann mich wohl nie daran gewöhnen." Danach zuckte sie mit den Achseln. „Aber immer noch besser, als mit dem Flugzeug anzukarren."

„Hi, Mimi." Koushiro winkte ihr zu.

„Hallo, Mimi." Iori verbeugte sich.

„Hi, Iori, Koushiro. Wie schafft ihr das nur ?"

„Was schaffen ?" fragte Koushiro.

„Süßer werden ?"

Koushiro errötete, während er sprachlos seinen Mund öffnete und wieder schloss.

Mimi kicherte.

„Du und deine Stichelei." Palmon lachte ebenfalls.

Koushiro ärgerte sich. „Komm, Iori. Wir müssen noch alles hier aufbauen."

Iori blinzelte verwirrt, zuckte die Achseln und folgte Koushiro.

„Ich bin hier und kann euch helfen." Miyako rann in den Raum und bremste abrupt. „Mimi ! Hi ! Wann bist du denn angekommen ?"

Mimi schaute zum Laptop. „Gerade eben."

Miyako bemerkte den Laptop und die Person, die daran arbeitete. „Hallo, Ken !"

Ken winkte ihr schüchtern zu. „Hallöchen. Beachte mich nicht, ich bin hier nur Begrüßungskomitee." Er wand sich wieder dem Computer zu. „Fertig ?"

„Wann immer du es bist."

 „Tor, öffne dich."

Kenn versuchte noch zurückzuweichen, doch da krachte Tentomon schon in ihn. Beide stürzten zu Boden.

Eine junge Kellnerin schaute zu beiden herüber. Ihr Auge zuckte, als sie das übergroße Insekt sah. „Das Ding ist doch sicher, oder ?"

„Natürlich, ich würde noch nicht einmal einer Fliege etwas zuleide tun..." Tentomon trat einen Schritt vor und spürte etwas unter seinem Fuß. Er schaute nach, worauf er getreten war. „Vielleicht sollte ich das noch einmal umformulieren."

„Ken, ist es sicher, die Digimon mitzubringen ?" frage Miyako.

Ken nickte. „Wir sind hier in Odaiba; die Barriere zur Digiwelt ist hier am schwächsten, und hier war es auch, wo Vamdemon angriff. Es ist nahezu unmöglich, jemanden zu treffen, der noch nie ein Digimon gesehen hat. Hinzu kommt, dass ich überprüft habe, wie sie auf Wormmon reagieren."

„Wormmon ?" Miyako schaute sich um.

„Ja ?" fragte Wormmon, welcher neben dem Computer stand.

„Wo kommst du denn jetzt her ?"

Wormmon zuckten mit den Achseln. „Ich bin schon länger hier. Du hast mich bloß nicht bemerkt; als ob mich jemals jemand bemerken würde..."

Miyako wirkte verlegen. „Stimmt..."

„Ich gehe besser zurück an die Arbeit." Ken setzte sich wieder vor dem Computer. „Ich habe weniger als eine Stunde, um die restlichenDigimonpartner zu finden."

Miyako schaute auf die Uhr. „In Ordnung, das ist genügend Zeit, um unsere Digimon einzusammeln und zurückzukommen."

--------------

„Wieso bringst du ihn mit ?" fragte Jun.

„Er ist mein Freund." Daisuke zuckte die Schultern, während er Chibimon(*) wie ein Plüschtier trug. „Nebenbei bemerkt, wenn während der Feier so viele Erwählte(*) auftauchen, folgt Ärger nahezu stehenden Fußes. Ich will nur für alles gewappnet sein."

„Wow, das klingt ja fast schon verantwortungsbewusst."

„Ist es aber nicht !" ermutigte Chibimon.

„Es wäre besser, wenn nicht gerade du Anstifter von Problemen bist," warnte Jun die blau-weißen Echse.

Chibimon blinzelte. „Warum sollte ich ?"

--------------

Takeru konnte nicht aufhören, zu schwitzen. Ihm war zwar nicht heiß, doch dafür war er extrem nervös. In wenigen Minuten würden alle seine Fragen beantwortet, jedoch ebenfalls verlobt werden. Er zweifelte jedoch, dass es genau das Mädchen sein würde, mit dem er es sich wünschte, denn sie war ja schließlich im Urlaub.

Yamato ging neben Takeru her und hielt Patamon, während beide seine Eltern hinter ihnen folgten.

Takeru schluckte nervös. Er sah Sora vor ihnen und sie trug einen Kimono. Ihr Gesicht wirkte wie in Stein gemeißelt, als würde sie einem Schicksal, schlimmer als dem Tod, gegenüberblicken und trotzdem nichts von ihrer Würde verlieren wollen. Die Schärpe an ihrem Kimono war in einer Weise geknotet, wie er es noch nie zuvor gesehen hat. Jedoch bedeuteten verschiedene Knoten verschiedene Dinge, wahrscheinlich bedeutete diese, dass sie verlobt werden würde.

Als Takeru die Tür erreichte, konnte er nur noch zwei Gedanken fassen. Er wollte nicht mit Sora verlobt werden, und Taichi würde ihn umbringen.

--------------

Sora wollte am liebsten heulen und davonrennen. Jedoch konnte sie dieses nicht, es ging jetzt um die Familie. Sie könnte jetzt nicht mehr aus der Sache aussteigen, ohne die Familienehre schwer zu verletzen. Hoffentlich würde es die modernere Version der Verlobungszeremonie werden, so dass sie noch immer die Chance hatte, auszusteigen. Jedoch deuteten alle Anzeichen darauf hin, dass es sich hierbei um die traditionelle Form handelte.

Sora sah in ihrem Augenwinkel Takeru, ihr Herz sank in Verzweiflung. Sie sollte mit ihm verlobt werden, obwohl sie nicht verstand wieso. Er war schließlich drei Jahre jünger als sie, und keine von beiden Familien hatten weder adliges Blut, Geld oder gute Handelstalente. Eine arrangierte Hochzeit machte einfach keinen Sinn.

Sie hielt ihr Kinn oben. Sie konnte ihre Mutter nicht in Stich lassen, selbst wenn diese ihr das antat. Sie würde mit all dem Mut, welchen sie von Taichi gelernt hatte, ihrem Schicksal entgegentreten. Manchmal konnte man nicht anders, als den Weg einzuschlagen, der vor einem lag.

Sora musste stehen bleiben, als sie das Restaurant betrat.

„Hi."

Sora konnte nur noch starren, bar einer Bewegung.

„Höre mir zu. Ich weiß, was hier vor sich geht, jedoch möchte ich dich noch vorher fragen, bevor du dich genötigt fühlst, dem Ganzen zuzustimmen. Sora, willst du mich heiraten ?"

„T...Taichi ?" Sora ging einen Schritt nach vorne, Tränen flossen aus ihren Augen. Ihre ungläubigen Hände berührten sein Gesicht, nur um sicherzustellen, dass es wahr ist. „Oh, T...Taichi." Sie umarmte ihn auf heftigste und heulte auf seine Brust.

Taichi umarmte sie zurück. „War das ein Ja ?"

„Würde ich mal annehmen." Frau Takenouchi lächelte dem jungen Paar zu.

Die Tür des Restaurants öffnete sich und Takeru betrat den Raum. Er fragte sich, wieso so viele Blitzlichter leuchten. Dann sah er Sora, welche auf Taichis Brust heulte.

TAICHIS Brust ?! Takeru starrte sie fassungslos an, während Taichi und Sora nebeneinander standen uns sich umarmten.

„Hallo, Takeru."

Takeru drehte sich um und seine Kinnlade fiel nahezu auf den Boden. Hikari stand vor ihm, ebenfalls ein Kimono tragend. Er bemerkte den Knoten auf ihrer Schärpe und verglich diese mit Soras. Seine Augen kontrollierten diese mehrere Male, nur um sicherzugehen. Wenn Soras Knoten bedeutete, dass sie verlobt werden sollte, dann bedeutete das ja...

Hikari zwinkerte, als Takeru auf den Boden zusammenbrach. Sie eilte zu ihm und platzierte seinen Kopf auf ihren Schoß. „Er ist ohnmächtig ?"

Yamato grinste. „Er hat's besser verkraftet, als ich gedacht hätte."

Takeru öffnete langsam seine Augen und fand seinen Kopf auf Hikaris Schoß wieder.

„Geht's dir gut ?" fragte Hikari.

„Ich bin im Himmel..."

Hikari lächelte reumütig. „Ihm geht's gut."

Frau Yagami trat einen Schritt vor und richtete an die Gäste, „die eigentliche Verlobungszeremonie ist eine Privatsache, doch seid ihr alle zum Empfang eingeladen."

--------------

_Bemerkungen des Übersetzers:_

_(*) Erwählte – Entspricht den Digirittern, ‚Erwählte' stellt eine genauere Übersetzung aus dem Japanischen dar._

_(*) Chibimon – ursprünglicher Name DemiVeemons_


	4. Empfang

**Digimon: Regeln der Verlobung**

_Original :_

"Rules of Engagement" 

**by Lord Archive**

_Übersetzt von:_

TakeruG Teil 4: Empfang 

(Part 4: Reception)

--------------

Samstag – Nachmittag

--------------

Die meisten der Erwählten und deren Digimonpartner redeten und aßen, während nicht allzu weit entfernt hinter verschlossener Tür Taichi mit Sora und Hikari mit Takeru verlobt wurden.

„So, Koushiro, wärst du so freundlich, uns über diese Verlobungssache aufzuklären ?" fragte Miyako.

„Was meinst du ?"

„Warum werden sie verlobt ? Warum diese ganze Geheimnistuerei ? Wieso haben sie dich eingeweiht ?"

Koushiro schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Einfach alles, oder ?"

„Da Bingo !" erklang Miyako.

Sofort hörte jeder auf zu reden, um Koushiros Erklärung zu lauschen.

„In Ordnung." Koushiro seufzte. „Es begann ungefähr so: Frau Takenouchi war um Sora wegen ihrer engen Beziehung zu Taichi besorgt."

„Sie dachte wohl, dass sie den horizontalen Rumba tanzten ?" fragte Jun.

Koushiro errötete. „Positiv. Frau Takenouchi sprach mit Frau Yagami über ihren Verdacht. Beide entschieden, dass es das Beste wäre, wenn sie ein bisschen Schadenskontrolle für den Fall durchführen, dass ein kleiner Unfall passierte."

Chibimon zwinkerte. „Unfall ? Welche Art von Unfall ?"

„Die Sorte, die Kinder produziert," erwiderte Daisuke.

Poramon sprang auf und ab. „Ich habe schon von Unfällen, die Eier zerbrechen, gehört, doch noch nie von welchen, die Eier legen."

„Menschen legen keine Eier," korrigierte Miyako. „Doch das war damit nicht gemeint. Er meint, wenn Taichi und Sora, ähem... sich paaren, könnten sie mit einem Baby enden, bevor sie darauf vorbereitet sind."

„Wie können sie ein Baby kriegen, wenn sie noch nicht in der Lage sind, sich fortzupflanzen ?" fragte Piyomon(*).

Koushiro befreite seinen Hals, um die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken. „Menschen und Digimon sind verschieden, wenn es um die Fortpflanzung geht. Nur soviel sei gesagt, zum Beispiel, auch wenn Hikari physisch in der Lage ist, Schwanger zu werden und ein Baby auszutragen, ist sie derzeit nur schlecht begütert, um es derzeit ordentlich aufziehen zu können."

Jyou nickte. „In anderen Worten, der eigentliche Grund für die Verlobungen liegt darin, um sicherzustellen, falls entweder Hikari oder Sora schwanger werden sollte, dass sie Unterstützung für das Kind vom Partner erwarten können."

Daisuke machte einige Rügelaute, wurde jedoch ignoriert.

Miyako tappte mit ihren Fingern auf den Tisch. „Okay, das erklärt, wieso sie dieses in erster Linie durchführen, aber wieso wurden Sora und Takeru über deren Partner im Dunkeln gelassen ?"

„Das ist ein kleines wenig komplizierter. Ich glaube mich zu erinnern, dass es Frau Takaishis Plan ist." Koushiro wartete kurz in Gedanken versunken. „Eigentlich ging es nur darum, nachzuprüfen, ob sie wirklich den geplanten Verlobten lieben. Indem man die beiden Glauben machte, dass sie mit jemanden anderen verlobt werden sollten, sollten sie dann überglücklich feststellen sollen, dass 

                                                                                                                                                                             _sollen streichen_

sie doch den Partner ihrer Träume erhielten. Dadurch würde außerdem auch die Wut, dass sie nicht selber die Partnerwahl hatten, etwas gedämpft."

„Das macht irgendwie Sinn, glaube ich." Mimi zwinkerte. „Und wie kommt's, dass du darüber bescheid weißt ?"

„Tja..." Koushiro kratzte sich den Hinterkopf. „Ich war gerade beim Aufrüsten von Herrn Yagamis Computer, als Frau Takenouchi mit Frau Yagami sprach. Ich kam nicht umhin, es zu hören. Sie weihten mich komplett ein, so dass ich ihnen helfen konnte, ihren Plan geheimzuhalten."__

Ken grinste. „Ah, ja. Den Computer des Hotels, in dem sich die Familie Yagami aufhielt, zu hacken, dürfte ja ein Kinderspiel gewesen sein. Wenn sie ihn nicht eingeweiht hätten, hätte er's jedem erzählt und den ganzen Plan von Anfang an ruiniert."

Daisuke sprang aus seinem Sitz und griff Ken beim Kragen. „Du wusstest es ?! Aber als ich dich heute morgen Angerufen habe..."

Ken unterbrach ihn. „Zu dem Zeitpunkt wusste ich nichts davon. Hättest du mich etwas früher informiert, dann hätte ich eine größere Hilfe sein können."

Daisuke öffnete und schloss seinen Mund wie ein Fisch. „Aber wieso Takeru ?! Wieso nicht mich ?"

Miyako verschränkte ihre Arme. „Sieh's doch endlich ein, Hikari mag Takeru mehr als dich."

„Das sagst du ! Sie gehört zu mir, nicht ihm. Nebenbei bemerkt, für Hikari besteht kaum die Gefahr, in nächster Zeit schwanger zu werden."

„Ebenso wenig wie für Sora, sie hat lediglich Taichi geküsst," informierte ihm Mimi. „Aber die Situation kann schnell umschlagen."

„Aber sie geben Takeru den elterlichen Segen, um mit Hikari zusammenzusein !"

„Besser jemandem zustimmen, dem man traut, als zu riskieren, dass sie mit jemanden zusammenkommt, den sie nicht vertrauen." Jun tätschelte Daisuke auf den Kopf. „Mehr Glück beim nächsten Mal."

„Das ist nicht richtig ! Sie sollte die Wahl haben !"

„Wenn Hikari nicht mit Takeru verlobt werden wollte, dann hätten sie ihr die Chance dazu gegeben." Koushiro verkreuzte seine Arme. „Jedenfalls vermute ich, dass sie gerne seine Verlobte werden will."__

„Das glaube ich ebenfalls." Ken seufzte. Er holte einige weiße Flaschen hervor.

Daisuke schaute neugierig auf die Flaschen. „Wofür sind diese ?"

Ken grinste traurig. „Es ist eine alte Tradition für die Jungs, die das Mädchen ihrer Träume verlieren, dass sie sich bis zur Besinnungslosigkeit besaufen. Aufs Verlieren." Er nahm eine der Flaschen und trank aus ihr.

Miyakos Augen weiteten sich. „Normalerweise trinkt man Sake aus einer Tasse."

„Wen interessiert's ? Auf die Verlierer !" ertönte Daisuke und nahm eine weitere Flasche.

„Eigentlich sollte ich ihn aufhalten." Jun klopfte mit den Fingern. „Doch wenn er betrunken nach Hause kommt und Mutters Schuhe voll kotzt, dann ist das sein Pech."

„Wie oft muss ich noch ‚Entschuldigung' sagen ?" fragte Chibimon.

Jun schaute die Echse bitterböse an. „Du hast es noch 1000 mal zu sagen."

„Entschuldigung," begann Chibimon herabzubeten.

„Das ist ja genug, um uns alle zu besaufen." Stöhnte Miyako.

„Wem sagst du das," heulte Jun.

„Was ist eigentlich dieses Sake-Zeug ?" fragte Agumon. Er nahm und leerte eine Flasche, bevor ihn jemand aufhalten konnte. Seine Augen weiteten sich schlagartig und eine meterhohe Flamme schoss aus seinem Mund. „Boah ! Starkes Zeug."

Ken klatschte Agumons Hand weg, als dieser nach einer weiteren Flasche greifen wollte. „Nichts mehr für dich. Ich würde ungern ein besoffenes Feuerdigimon sehen."

„Wassss meint besssssofffffen ?" nuschelte Agumon.

Ken stöhnte missbilligend. „Ein Zustand von verlorener Selbstkontrolle, welche durch Alkoholgenuss verursacht wird. Hinzu kommt, dass Alkohol leicht entzündlich ist."

Piyomon erschauderte. „Agumon mit WENIGER Selbstkontrolle ? Das wäre die Hölle."

„Er könnte genauso gut zu Skullgreymon digitieren. Das hätte denselben Effekt," warf Gomamon ein.

„Warum lasst ihr dann Daisuke trinken ?" wollte Tailmon wissen.

„Tja, ohne die kann keiner von beiden viel Schaden anrichten." Jyou hielt Daisukes und Kens Digivice hoch.

„Ich behaupte immer noch, dass es nicht notwendig gewesen wäre, meins an dich zu nehmen." Ken schaute finster.

„Ein verwundetes Herz kann unverzeihliche Dinge vollbringen." Mimis breites Lächeln verschwand einen Moment. „Insbesondere betrunken."

Ken ließ sich wieder in seinen Sitz fallen. „Da... hast einen Punkt." Er zerschmetterte die Flasche, aus der er bis eben trank.

Mimi zwinkerte. „Hab ich etwas falsches gesagt ?"

„Das könnte man behaupten," seufzte Miyako.

Die Aufmerksamkeit schwand, als man eine öffnende Tür hören konnte. Frau Yagami trat heraus und verbeugte sich vor allen. „Darf ich vorstellen, die zukünftigen Takenouchi Taichi und Sora, und die zukünftigen Yagami Takeru und Hikari."

Jeder konnte nur noch starren. Die Digimon waren sich nicht sicher, was sie tun sollten, während die Kinder einfach nur schockiert waren.

„Takenouchi Taichi ? Yagami Takeru ?" fragte Miyako.

Taichi kratzte sich am Hinterkopf. „Tja, Sora ist ein Einzelkind und es liegt an ihr, den Klannamen(*) weiterzuführen."

Takeru fuchtelte etwas herum. „Und ich heiße nur Takaishi wegen der Scheidung meiner Eltern. So ist es für mich von geringem Interesse, meinen Klannamen weiterzuführen."

Die Kinder traten um die Frischverlobten herum, um ihnen zu gratulieren, die Digimon folgten stehenden Fußes."

Mimi lachte beinahe, als sie lächelte. „Und ich dachte, dass du zu mir kämst, um ein paar Tipps über Jungs zu erfahren, Hikari. Doch nun glaube ich, dass ich zu dir kommen werde."

„Nur weil sie verlobt ist, bedeutet das nicht, dass sie deswegen eine Expertin in diesem Punkt ist," korrigierte sie Koushiro.

Mimi schmollte. „Du hast es einfach nicht verstanden."

Jyou lächelte, als er seine Brille hochzog. „Es war nur ein Scherz. Und nebenbei bemerkt, gibt das Verlobtsein einiges an Erfahrung in diesem Gebiet."

„Hör auf, dich bei ihr einzuschleimen, und tu lieber etwas diesbezüglich ! Sie wird nur heute hier sein," rief Gomamon.

„So war das nicht gemeint !" Jyous Gesicht war knallrot.

Mimi schmollte. „War es nicht ?"

„Ich... äh... ich meine... tja... ich, es war doch nur..." Jyou gab's auf, es klarzustellen und fiel in sich zusammen.

Mimi kicherte. Gomamon stöhnte missbilligend. Alle anderen lachten einfach.

Palmon gab Mimi einen Stubs und flüsterte, „Warum unternimmst du nichts ?"

Mimi flüsterte zurück, „Ich will ihn nicht zu stark ermutigen. Er würde bestimmt eine feste Beziehung wollen, und ich bin einfach noch nicht dazu bereit."

„Entweder du hörst dann auf zu flirten und bleib in einigen Punkten dann ernst."

„Ich bin doch erst vierzehn. Ich habe noch einige Jahre zum Rumspielen."

„Was ist mit Agumon ?" fragte Taichi, als er seinen leicht schwankenden Partner anschaute.

Daisuke hielt eine Sakeflasche hoch. „Er trank eine Flasche, b'vor wir ihn aufh'lten konnten."

Frau Yagami eiste ihren Blick vom entnervten Monster los und betrachtete Daisuke. „Wieso hat niemand ihn aufgehalten ?"

„Lassen Sie ihn doch. Ich sorge mich schon um ihn." Jun wand sich an Yamato. „Ich könnte gut deine Hilfe dabei gebrauchen." Dann lehnte sie sich leicht zu ihm und flüsterte, „Meine Eltern sind heute Nacht nicht zuhause."

Yamato erschauderte leicht bei dem Gedanken, was heute Nacht die beiden nahezu allein unternehmen könnten. Wenn sie aufhören würde, ihn zu sticheln und sie heute Nacht etwas mehr als ihr Hemd fallen ließe, dann wäre es für ihn der Himmel auf Erden.

Koushiro lachte und seufzte gleichzeitig. „Ich erinnere mich nur gut daran, als du panische Angst bekamst, wenn du sie nur sahst."

Yamato zuckte mit den Achseln. „Was soll ich sagen ? Meine Gefühle ihr gegenüber sind mit der Zeit gewachsen."

„Wie Unkraut," kommentierte Daisuke zwischen zwei Dinks.

Jun schlug Daisuke leicht auf den Hinterkopf, während sie verlegen errötete.

"So, Taichi, wie fühlst du dich als zukünftiger Herr Takenouchi ?" frage Jyou.

„Leicht entnervt," erwiderte Taichi.

Sora lächelte und legte eine Hand auf Taichis Arm. „Tja, mir gefällt es besser als Yagami Sora."

„Mir nicht," schmollte Taichi.

„Und wie steht's mit dir, Bruder ?" fragte Yamato.

„Mir gefällt Takenouchi Taichi BEI WEITEM besser als Takenouchi Takeru." Takeru starrte seine Mutter leicht finster an.

                                                                                                                            __

„Und wie steht's damit, dass du zukünftig Yagami wirst ?"

„Takaishi Hikari oder Yagami Takeru ?" Takeru zuckte mit den Achseln. „Das macht für mich kaum einen Unterschied."

„Ich finde Yagami Takeru recht niedlich," kicherte Hikari.

Ken und Daisuke schluckten sehr langsam.

Hikari seufzte, als sie die beiden wahrnahm. „Daisuke, Ken... Es tut mir leid."

Ken schüttelte den Kopf. „Muss es nicht. Es gibt immer Gewinner und Verlierer und ich verstehe, wieso wir verloren haben. Daisuke war zu aufdringlich, während ich zu spät ein Faktor wurde. Sei einfach glücklich."                                                 

Hikari nickte. „Das werde ich bestimmt."

"T.Y., besser, du machst sie weiterhin glücklich, ansonsten mache ich aus dir Kleinholz." Daisuke erhob demonstrativ seine Faust.

„Versprochen." Takeru blinzelte. "T.Y. ?"

„Das werden doch deine Initialen sein, oder ?"

Yamato lachte. „Vielleicht sollten wir dich ab jetzt ‚Ty' nennen." Dann kratzte er sich am Kinn. „Obwohl das leichte Verwirrungen mit Taichi hervorrufen könnte. Am besten wir rufen dich dann ‚Ty-chan'."

Hikari verzog leicht ihr Gesicht. „Ich bleib bei ‚Ty', es wäre ansonsten ja ‚Ty-chan' anstelle von ‚Taichi'."

„Können wir nicht einfach bei Takeru bleiben ? BITTE !" flehte er.

„Was immer du sagst, Ty-chan," grinste Gomamon.

Das Gelächter, insbesondere das von Hikari und seiner Mutter, ließ ihn noch weiter frustrieren. „Wieso ich ?"

„Wäre es dir lieber, wenn ich mit Daisuke verlobt wäre ?" fragte Hikari.

Takeru weitete seine Augen. „NEIN ! Ich bin gerne mit dir verlobt, ich wollte lediglich, dass die Stichelei aufhört."

Taichi klopfte Takeru leicht auf den Rücken. „Sie sind doch nur eifersüchtig."

Takeru schaute leicht finster. „Sie sticheln dich ja nicht."

Yamato grinste. „Wir hatten bloß keine Chance, TT zu nerven."

Taichi seufzte. „Du hättest zumindest ein wenig origineller sein können."

„Gib uns Zeit; die Nacht ist ja noch jung, und der Sake ist perfekt zum Feiern !" Jun erhob eine Tasse mit Sake. „Nun lasst uns auf die glücklichen Paare anstoßen. Cheers!"


End file.
